


Inktober 2018

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Inktober, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Tags will be added to the beginning of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: A collection of Inktober prompts.All chapters will include relevant tags





	1. Full Prompt List

Gooooooood Morning Campers! Here's the full list of prompts I'm working with this year, and the pairings I have planned. If you have a suggestion for anything I've left blank, or just anything you'd like to see in general, feel free to drop a comment here or send me a message/ask on Tumblr (alexander--reid)

Tags will be added to the beginning of each chapter.

 

Love y'all!  
Alex

 

 

  1. Selfie - Gavin/Ryan

  2. Rain – Geoff/Jack

  3. Lazy Morning – Geoff/Michael

  4. First – Michael/Gavin

  5. Sad – Ryan/Gavin

  6. Stargazing – Team Lads + B Team Boys

  7. Drunk – Michael/Jeremy

  8. Domestic – Burnie/Gavin + Geoff/Ryan

  9. Bridal Carry – Ryan/Gavin

  10. Hurt – Ryan/Jeremy

  11. Scars – Trevor/Alfredo

  12. Against The Wall – Ryan/Geoff

  13. Flowers – Geoff/Jack

  14. Competing – Trevor/Alfredo + Ryan/Jeremy

  15. Seduction – Michael/Gavin

  16. Falling – Ryan/Jeremy/Alfredo

  17. Need – Geoff/Michael (NSFW)

  18. Ballroom – Meg/Lindsay

  19. Watching – Michael/Gavin/Geoff (NSFW)

  20. Alter Egos –

  21. Summer – Jack/Gavin

  22. Reversal –

  23. Red String of Fate – Michael/Lindsay

  24. Snow – Ryan/Jon

  25. Warmth – Jack/Gavin

  26. Sorry – Michael/Gavin

  27. AU –

  28. Exhaustion – Ryan/Jack + Geoff/Michael

  29. Alone – Trevor/Alfredo

  30. Stains – Ryan/Jeremy

  31. Dream – Geoff/Jack




 


	2. 'Selfie' Ryan/Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Selfie  
> Pairing: Ryan/Gavin  
> Tags: Fluff

Gavin was practically bouncing out of his chair at the end of the day, even after Michael had snapped at him to calm the fuck down. But how could he be calm? He was having a date night with Ryan- who kept shooting him heart melting smiles over their monitors all day. It had been far too long since they'd had a night to themselves and the thought of having a nice dinner then curling up on the couch with Netflix had him riled up, so of course he was the first one up and gathering his things when they finished filming for the day.

“Ready to go?” Ryan leaned down to kiss him on the cheek behind Geoff's back and Gavin beamed up at him.

“Been ready for ages.” He laughed, linking his arm with Ryan's and pulling him towards the door. “See you all on Monday!” He called over his shoulder.

“See ya Monday Gav.” Jeremy waved.

“Don't forget- you two agreed to go to dinner with me and Lindsay on Sunday!” Michael shouted after him.

“Right! See you Sunday boi.” He barely registered the other goodbyes from the room as the door closed, leaving him alone in the hallway with Ryan. “So did you have a place in mind for dinner?”

“Already made reservations.” Ryan gave him another quick kiss and laced their fingers together as they left the building.

 

“Bloody hell, Ryan. How'd you manage to get us a reservation here?” Gavin blinked in the low light as he looked around, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“I've been planning tonight for a while now.” Ryan smiled. Gavin couldn't help but to smile back, his boyfriend's hand warm in his own. “You like it?”

“It's lovely.” Gavin leaned against his shoulder and squeezed his hand while they waited to be seated.

“Almost as lovely as you.”

“Flattery.” Gavin snorted, shoving Ryan playfully. “You've already got me, you know. You don't have to keep trying to impress me.”

“What? I can't say nice things about the love of my life?” Ryan's eyes were soft and Gavin could feel himself blushing.

“Really?”

“Really.” Gavin let Ryan take the lead over to the table and smiled when he ordered for the both of them with a knowing look in his eye.

 

Dinner passed with comfortable conversation, casual touches and laughter when one would try to steal a bite from the other's plate. Gavin laughed and smiled fondly when Ryan took his hand and kissed his knuckles softly.

“I love you so much Gavvy.”

“I love you too Ryan.”

“I- Gavin I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“You what?” Gavin blinked, his heart racing as Ryan squeezed his hand.

“Will you marry me?” Ryan smiled hopefully across the table, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a simple gold band. Gavin's heart leapt into his throat and he wiped at the happy tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks as he nodded.

“Yes. Yes- of course I will.” Ryan stood and pulled Gavin up with him, wrapping his arms around him tight. Gavin pulled away just long enough for Ryan to slide the ring on his finger before tugging him in for a kiss that they both laughed into.

“I love you.” Ryan breathed against his lips.

“I love you too.” Gavin dug in his pocket for his phone and opened the camera. He squeezed in close to Ryan- his _fiancé_ \- and held his hand up to show off the ring.

 

The text he sent out was simple, and within moments his phone was buzzing nonstop with congratulations.

 

“ _I said yes!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for proposals. Sue me.
> 
> 1 down. 30 to go.
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks make my day!
> 
> Much Love!  
> Alex


	3. Rain - Geoff/Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rain  
> Pairing: Geoff/Jack  
> Tags: GTA AU, NBJack

“You sure you don't want to take a car?” Geoff looked up from his book when Jack came out of their bedroom and looked out the window in the living room that overlooked the city below them. “Looks like it might rain.”

“Rain? In Los Santos? Please.” Geoff waved them off and marked his place in his book before getting to his feet. “Besides, we aren't going too far. The shop's just a few blocks away.”

“If you say so.” Jack just shrugged and pulled on a jacket.

“I do say so.” Geoff put an arm around Jack's shoulders and tugged them close to his side as they left the penthouse and they rolled their eyes with a fond smile.

 

The tattoo appointment they had went as well as they had planned, the only hitch being finding room on Geoff's arms. A distant rumble of thunder had Jack shooting Geoff a smirk.

“Not gonna rain, huh?” They laughed from the chair while Geoff paced in front of the windows.

“Still not raining.” He shot a smile back and went to stand behind the artist, looking over her shoulder as she finished off Jack's tattoo. It was a small piece- Tetris blocks on their wrist- but it suited them, and he couldn't help the fond smile that crept over his face as he laced his fingers with their's while they paid and left.

The first raindrop fell when they were just a block away from the shop, and by the time they made it to the next block it was pouring and Jack was laughing.

“I told you so!” They crowed, holing tight to Geoff's hand as they both broke into a run down the streets of Los Santos, dodging out of the way of pedestrians who had been smart enough to bring umbrellas with them.

“Yeah, yeah! Rub it in!” Geoff shouted over the wind, rain and traffic.

 

By the time they got back to their building, Geoff and Jack were both drenched and out of breath, laughing at each other as they got on the elevator.

“You're an idiot Geoff.” Jack huffed, smiling at him and wringing out their hair.

“But I'm _your_ idiot.” Geoff smiled back, cupping their cheek and drawing them in for a kiss. “And you love me.”

“You're lucky I do.” Jack teased, kissing him back.

“I'm the luckiest man in the world.”

 


	4. Lazy Morning- Geoff/Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lazy Morning  
> Pairing: Geoff/Michael  
> No additional tags
> 
> (Double update on the 3rd because I'm an idiot and forgot to update on the second)

It wasn't unusual for Michael to wake up before Geoff- and this morning was no different. He maneuvered carefully to avoid waking the other man and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He turned off the alarm he had set the night before after realizing it was Saturday and neither of them had anywhere to be and scrolled through Twitter aimlessly, yawning and pressing up against Geoff's side- trying to soak in the heat he gave off as he slept. He let himself doze off again until Geoff started to wake up.

“Morning baby.” He yawned, pulling Michael in closer and squeezing him. “Mmm... what time is it?”

“Nine-thirty.” Michael hummed back, burying his face in Geoff's chest to block out the sunlight that poured in between the curtains.

“Why didn't you wake me up?” Geoff started to sit up but Michael pushed him back down.

“It's Saturday.” He answered simply, not opening his eyes. “No work, no meetings, no nothing. Figured we could sleep in a bit.”

“Oh you're the best.” Geoff groaned, kissing the top of his head.

“I know.” Michael grinned and tipped his face up for a kiss- which he was granted with a quiet laugh.

“Love you.”

“Love you too Geoff. Now go back to sleep.” Michael gave Geoff another lazy kiss before tucking his face in against his neck again, sighing in content when a warm hand ran up and down his back slowly.

 


	5. First- Michael/Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First  
> Pairing: Michael/Gavin  
> Tags: High School AU, dad!Geoff

Gavin sat on his front porch, nervously picking at a loose thread on his shirt and debating going back inside to change- again. But it was five past seven. Five minutes past the time Michael said he would pick him up. Anxiety clawed at him. Had Michael forgotten about the date they had planned? Had he been stood up? He jumped when the front door opened and his adoptive father, Geoff, stepped out, can of Coke in hand.

“Thought you'd be long gone by now.” Geoff smiled softly as he sat down next to Gavin and he sighed.

“So did I... Do you think he forgot?”

“He'll be here. Don't worry. He probably just got stuck in traffic.” Geoff put a reassuring arm around his shoulders. “You know how it gets on Friday nights.”

“But what if he _did_ forget?” Gavin couldn't help the way his voice trembled. “Or _worse..._ what if he's ditching me? Geoff- what do I do?” He choked. The arm around his shoulders tightened.

“Hey... Don't worry, okay? He's not going to ditch you.” Geoff pressed a kiss to his temple. The roar of a familiar engine made both of them look up and Geoff smiled while Gavin breathed a sigh of relief. “What'd I tell you?”

“Thanks Geoff!” Gavin gave him a quick hug before he jumped to his feet, heading down the driveway just as Michael pulled in.

“Don't be too late!”

“I won't!” He called over his shoulder.

“Hey Gavvy.” Michael grinned, leaning over the front seat to open the passenger side door from the inside- the handle on the outside had a nasty habit of sticking. “Sorry I'm late. Traffic in Austin sucks.”

“It's fine. I wasn't worried.” Gavin smiled through the little lie as he slid into the passenger seat. He started to reach for Michael's hand but hesitated, biting his lip. Michael hadn't seemed fond of physical displays of affection on their first date. He was pleasantly surprised when the curly-haired ginger tangled their fingers together and smiled softly over at him.

“I'm glad you wanted to go out with me again.”

“I'm glad you asked me again. And that Geoff didn't scare you off.” Gavin laughed.

“Nah. Your dad's cool. Or- should I... not call him that? _Mr. Ramsey_ feels too... formal for him though.”

“Well, he _is_ my dad by rights, but if you want you can just call him Geoff.”

“Still weird. But better.”

 

If someone were to ask him about it, Gavin would be more than happy to say that his second date with Michael went much better than the first- where both of them had stumbled through the evening, even though they'd known each other for years. There was less pressure this time around, and he was already pleased as could be when Michael pulled back into his driveway to drop him off. There was still a light on in the living room but he wasn't worried. He'd called ahead to let Geoff know that the movie he and Michael had gone to see was longer than they thought it would be and that he would be a bit late getting home.

“I had a great night Michael.” He smiled, lingering in the car just a little longer, still holding his hand.

“Me too Gav.” Michael gave his hand a gentle squeeze then stared down at their joined fingers, biting his lip a little. “Same time next week?” He asked, looking up hopefully.

“Of course!” The porch light came on and Gavin sighed. “Call me when you get home, yeah?”

“Will do. See you at school on Monday?”

“See you Monday.” Gavin started to open the door but Michael grabbed his wrist.

“Gav- wait.” He couldn't remember ever seeing Michael this nervous- save for their first date- and he was about to ask him what was wrong when he was pulled closer and into a gentle kiss. His _first_ kiss. Not just with Michael, but with _anyone_ , and he melted into it.

“Wow...” Was all he had to say when they parted.

“Was that okay?” Michael's thumb brushed over his cheek softly.

“It was perfect, Michael.” He breathed, smiling before he leaned in and gave him another quick peck. “I have to go...” He hated having to take his hand away from Michael's, and he moved slowly getting out of the car. “See you Monday.” He said again, still wanting to linger.

“See you Monday.”

 

Gavin looked back over his shoulder when he got to the door and waved one more time before going inside. Once the door was closed he leaned against it and hid his face in his hands, blushing and smiling like a fool.

“Have a good night?” Geoff asked from the couch with a lazy, but knowing, smile.

“It was lovely.” Gavin couldn't stop grinning. “He asked me out again for next Friday. And- he kissed me.”

“Aw that's great Gavvy.” Geoff stood and pulled him into a hug. “I'm happy for you. It seems like you really like him.”

“I really do.”

 


	6. Sad- Ryan/Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sad  
> Pairing: Ryan/Gavin  
> Tags: GTA AU

Gavin could feel his whole world crumbling down around him as he stared at Ryan, standing in the middle of their bedroom with a bag slung over his shoulder. The other man wouldn't even look him in the eye...

“You- You're leaving...?” It was like the air had been sucked from his lungs and his knees were shaking. He'd come home from a job with Michael to find Ryan packing a bag quickly and quietly- clearly he had planned on being gone before Gavin got back.

“I'm sorry Gav... I-”

“Is there someone else?” That fear, as unfounded as it was, had always been at the back of Gavin's mind.

“What?” Ryan looked up at him. “No. _God_ no.”

“Another Crew?”

“No!”

“You're just abandoning us then?” Tears pricked at Gavin's eyes and he didn't bother to wipe them away when they fell. “Abandoning _me_?”

“No... Gavvy please- listen to me.” Ryan took a step forward, reaching out a hand for him but Gavin matched him, taking a step back. The hurt in Ryan's eyes brought a small amount of satisfaction. “Gavvy...”

“What is it then?” He spat.

“I- Gavin I was spotted. Without the mask.” Gavin's stomach dropped and he _wished_ Ryan had been cheating on him.

“Where? When?”

“Yesterday... During the job I had with Geoff. I have to leave for a little while to lay low...”

“And you weren't going to tell me?” For how frightening it was knowing that Ryan's identity could have been found out, rage still burned in Gavin's chest.

“I was going to leave a note...”

“Saying what, exactly?”

“Just that I would be on a job for a couple weeks. I didn't want you following me...” Gavin didn't back away when Ryan came closer again and put a hand on his cheek.

“I'm not... I'm not _stupid_ Ryan.” Gavin sniffled. “If you would have just told me I would have understood... We've all had to go dark before. If you told me not to follow I wouldn't...”

“How could I tell you not to follow me when all I want is to have you with me?” Ryan choked, tears building in his eyes as well. Gavin let Ryan pull him into his arms and slumped against his shoulder, finally letting his tears fall freely. They'd been through so much together- so many close calls and long nights up worrying if the other was safe. And through it all, Ryan had never been seen. He was just _The Vagabond_. Ramsey's silent right hand and the guard dog of _The Golden Boy_.

“How long will you be gone...?” He whispered, his words muffled by Ryan's jacket.

“A couple weeks at least...” Ryan muttered against his neck. “Unless Geoff and Trevor give me the all clear to come back sooner.”

“I don't want you to go.” Gavin confessed quietly.

“I know, love, I know... I don't want to go either. And I don't want to leave you behind. I left the number for my burner in the note. I'll call you every night, okay?”

“You you can't tell me where you're going?”

“I can't... And please don't try to track me, alright?” Gavin swallowed when Ryan cupped his face in both hands.

“What if something happens to you?”

“Trust me. I'll be fine. But if anything _does_ happen, you and Geoff will be the first to know.” Gavin nodded and Ryan drew him in for a kiss. It was too long- too desperate. And every second that passed was weakening Gavin's resolve to not follow him wherever it was he was going. Ryan was the first to pull away, but Gavin followed, catching his lips again.

“Don't go...” He begged between kisses.

“Gavvy... I have to...” Ryan held his face in his hands and touched their foreheads together. “Don't cry, my love.” He whispered. “I'll be back before you know it.”

“I love you.” Gavin held his hand for just a moment longer.

“I love you too. I'll call you when I land.” Ryan gave Gavin one last quick kiss and turned for the door.

 


	7. Stargazing - Team Lads + B Team Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stargazing  
> Pairing: No specific pairing, Team Lads, B Team  
> Tags: GTA AU, Fluff

It started as a race up to the safe house on Chiliad. The Lads vs The B Team. Michael and Trevor driving for their respective teams, Gavin and Alfredo both with their phones on speaker so each team could hear the playful insults and challenges that were thrown back and forth. The Lads won- if only by a small margin, and their cheers and whoops echoed down the mountain along with the ' _boo_ 's from Trevor, Alfredo and Matt.

“Nice driving.” Trevor laughed, clapping Michael on the shoulder and getting an elbow in the ribs in return.

“Yeah, you too.” Michael grinned back.

“I just saw a shooting star!” Alfredo pointed to the sky and all five other pairs of eyes followed the movement. Within moments there was another, then another and Gavin bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Michael boi. Do we still have all those extra blankets in the closet?” He asked, looking at the safe house over his shoulder.

“We should. What are you planning boi?”

“We should pile them all up out here on the porch to watch the meteor shower.”

“Oh hell yeah!” Trevor chimed in. “Matt? Fredo? Jeremy? You guys in?”

“Absolutely.” Matt grinned. “Jeremy, help me grab drinks.” While the two of them headed for the kitchen, Gavin and Alfredo went in search of all the pillows and blankets they could get their hands on and Michael moved furniture on the porch out of the way with Trevor's help.

“Good thinkin' boi.” Michael smiled fondly and knocked his forehead with Gavin's once he and Alfredo had finished what they'd dubbed “The Nest”. Drinks were passed around and the six of them piled onto the blankets nudging each other out of the way playfully until they settle in, sending texts to Geoff to let him know where they were and that they wouldn't be back tonight so he wouldn't worry.

The heat of the day gave way to the chill of an early autumn night and the six of them cuddled closer together, pulling the blankets tighter around themselves. Hours slipped by and soon they'd all fallen asleep, Michael and Gavin having been the last ones awake, whispering quietly so they wouldn't wake the others.

 

It was Geoff and Jack who woke them the next morning. But not before taking pictures of them tangled up in their blankets. Matt and Jeremy wrapped around each other, Jeremy's fingers linked loosely with Michael's. Michael had his face buried in Gavin's hair, with the Brit's head on his chest. On Gavin's other side was Trevor, on his back, with one arm around him and one around Alfredo who was curled up against his side.

“They're sweet aren't they?” Jack smiled at the group and Geoff leaned against his shoulder.

“They really are.”

 


	8. Drunk- Jeremy/Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drunk  
> Pairing: Jeremy/Michael

Jeremy hadn't noticed that he had been moving closer to Michael though the filming of Off Topic until Gavin mentioned it, teasing him in true Gav fashion. He huffed and told Gavin to shut up, starting to move away before Michael slung an arm around his shoulders.

“J- Lil' J. You're drunk.” He laughed, his breath hot against Jeremy's ear.

“So are you.” Jeremy elbowed him in the ribs but leaned against him through the rest of the podcast- granted it wasn't much longer before they called it a day and moved on to filming the post show. They kept it blessedly short and by the time it was over Jeremy found himself leaning on Michael for support again. He didn't quite catch what Michael said to Gavin, something about lunch maybe? But in moments, it didn't matter, because Michael was leading him around to the back of the set and pressing him up against the wall, kissing him with a hunger that burned hotter than whiskey in his stomach.

“Can't keep your hands off me can you?” Michael teased, nipping at the soft skin under his jaw.

“How- _ah_ \- how could I?” Jeremy let his hands roam down Michael's sides to rest on his hips. His brain was buzzing from more than just the alcohol now, and Michael was in the same boat- if the blush across his cheeks and his grin were anything to go by.

“You're drunk.” Michael huffed out another laugh against his lips and Jeremy leaned up to meet him for another searing kiss.

“So? You're still hot.” He reveled in the quiet moan he got when he nipped at Michael's lower lip as they parted. He opened his mouth to say something else but he was interrupted.

“Jeremy? Michael boi? Where'd you go? Food's here!” Gavin called from the front of the set. Michael gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and a wicked grin that promised more before he turned and made his way back to the table, leaving Jeremy to lean on the wall, breathless and running a hand over his head.

 

 


	9. Domestic- Burnie/Gavin + Geoff/Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Domestic  
> Pairing(s): Burnie/Gavin + Geoff/Ryan (for Mikey c:)
> 
>  
> 
> ((Double update today because I was away from my laptop yesterday))

Part 1 – Burnie/Gavin

 

Mornings in the Burns-Free household were organized chaos. Alarms snoozed one too many times in favor of staying in a warm bed lead to quick showers and rushed breakfasts while a kettle whistled and a Kurig beeped incessantly on the counter. Texts and emails were checked between bites of eggs and toast, kisses stolen while they crammed into the bathroom, elbows knocking into ribs as they fought for space at the sink to brush their teeth.

Burnie always drove to the office and Gavin always picked the radio station. Sometimes news, sometimes pop, sometimes classic rock. But Burnie always enjoyed it no matter what.

“Love you Gav.” Burnie smiled, pulling Gavin in for a slow kiss once they got out of the car at the office.

“Love you too. See you in a bit for lunch, yeah?”

“Noon.” Burnie confirmed. “Don't forget the Podcast this afternoon.”

“I won't.” Gavin bumped their noses together before planting another firm kiss on Burnie's lips and heading for his own building, one last _'love you_ ' called over his shoulder- a spring in his step and a smile on his face.

 

 

Part 2 – Geoff/Ryan

 

Mornings in the Ramsey-Haywood house were far more subdued. Geoff and Ryan were both early risers- though both complained about it and would try to stay in bed just a little longer every morning. Ryan showered first while Geoff started the coffee and checked his email, turning on music just to have _some_ noise in the otherwise quiet apartment.

“All yours.” Ryan murmured, pressing a kiss to Geoff's temple when he came out of the shower and took his coffee. While Geoff trudged back to the bathroom, Ryan started on breakfast. Nothing fancy, just eggs and toast. But he knew Geoff appreciated it nonetheless.

“You're a saint.” Geoff gave Ryan a tired smile as he sat back down at the table and dug in. “No. Really. Ryan. Are you listening to me? A _saint_.” Ryan laughed into his coffee and rolled his eyes.

“It's scrambled eggs, Geoff. Calm down.” He teased.

“But they're made with _love_.”

“Love and salt. Come on. We have to go soon.” Ryan kissed the top of Geoff's head as he passed on his way to put his plate in the sink.

 


	10. Bridal Carry - Ryan/Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bridal Carry  
> Pairing: Ryan/Gavin  
> *An off-shoot from my fic "The Vagabond", a lounge singer AU.

Their wedding is perfect. It's not exactly a _small_ affair, but even with the mile long guest list of crew members and regulars from the bar, it feels intimate. They're surrounded by people who love them and Ryan couldn't be happier. Of course, Jon plays the song for their first dance, and Geoff gives a surprisingly touching speech, and manages to keep the details of their real lives out of it. Gavin looks radiant through the whole evening- no one expects anything less of the Golden Boy of Los Santos. As the party starts to wind down, Jack pulls Ryan and Gavin off to the side.

“Your present from Geoff and I is waiting out front for you.” She smiles. “But that's just part one. The GPS is all set up for you, all you need to do is follow it.” Gavin's eyes light up.

“Jack- you didn't!” He bounces on the balls of his feet when Jack hands over a set of car keys with a gold bow tied to them.

“You two get on out of here. It's late and you're probably exhausted. Geoff and I will clear everything up here.”

“You don't have to do that Jack.” Ryan smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder. She gives him a dismissive wave.

“Don't be silly. Go on.” She pulls each of them into a tight hug and leaves bright red lipstick on each of their cheeks. “Say your goodbyes and go enjoy your wedding night.”

“Thank you Jack.” Gavin wipes at his eyes and smiles. “We love you.”

“I love you guys too.”

 

Gavin's hand doesn't leave Ryan's for more than a moment at a time as they make one last lap around the venue to say goodbye to their remaining guests. It's mostly Crew now, so neither feels too bad about leaving them, and the regulars from the bar are all understanding- giving them hugs and kisses, sliding cards into their hands and the inside pockets of their suits.

“Welcome to married life assholes.” Michael teases when they get to him and Lindsay.

“I'm glad you were here boi.” Gavin's voice catches as he hugs his best friend and Ryan can see tears welling up in both their eyes.

“Yeah. Like I'd miss today for anything.” Michael rests his forehead against Gavin's and smiles, holing his arms tight.

“We're so happy for you two.” Lindsay sniffles, tugging Ryan in for a hug. Her lipstick joins Jack's- and Barb's and Meg's and countless other's- on their cheeks and Ryan doesn't have the heart to try to wipe away the marks just yet.

“We'll see you guys in a few days.” Ryan smiles, taking Gavin's hand again.

“We'll hold down the fort.” Michael assures him as they turn to leave.

“Have fun getting laid!” Lindsay shouts after them, drawing a laugh from the remaining guests.

 

Waiting outside the venue is a new car- sleek black with gold accents and another gold bow to match the one tied to the keys stuck to the top. Ryan whistles softly while Gavin circles the car with wide eyes.

“Bloody hell. They've really outdone themselves, haven't they?” He raises an eyebrow as he slides into the passenger seat and Ryan nods dumbly, getting in on the driver's side, running his hands over the steering wheel.

“It's nice.” He agrees. There aren't many other things he can think to say at the moment. “Where's the GPS taking us?” He asks as Gavin turns the device on and frowns.

“There's only one address. Still here in the city. It's listed as ' _home_ '.”

“Probably just the default name.” Ryan shrugs, starting the car. The roar of the engine sends a shiver down his spine and he exchanges a grin with Gavin as he revs it before throwing it into gear and tearing down the street, following the directions from the GPS.

The building Ryan pulls up to is just as opulent as the one that houses Ramsey's penthouse and he and Gavin glance at each other as the valet takes the car to the garage and the doorman welcomes them inside.

“Mr. Haywood?” He asks with a smile. Ryan and Gavin both nod. “Mr. and Mrs. Ramsey told us you would be arriving this evening. Follow me please.” He pushes a button for the elevator and ushers them inside once the doors open. “Congratulations, by the way.” The man has an easy smile and Ryan finds himself smiling back, trusting him, if only a little. He clearly knows Geoff, and that's enough to inspire some confidence.

“Thank you.” Gavin's still beaming, and that makes Ryan's heart soar. When the doors open again the doorman heads to the only door here on the top floor, key in hand, and unlocks it.

“Welcome home, Mr. Haywood.” He pushes the door open and Ryan hears Gavin's breath hitch at the same time his own does. “I trust everything will be to your liking. Mr. and Mrs. Ramsey, along with Mr. and Mrs. Jones and Mr. Dooley oversaw all the interior design themselves.” All Ryan can do is stare into the penthouse. _Their_ penthouse. The design is similar to Geoff's with a bit more elegance- Jack's touch if he had to guess.

“Oh... Oh my god.” Gavin breathes, taking a step forward. The doorman hands the keys to Ryan, who slips him a twenty before he grabs Gavin's wrist.

“Wait.” He smiles and leans down to hook an arm under Gavin's knees, lifting him into his arms easily.

“Ryan!” Gavin laughs and wraps his arms around Ryan's neck to hold himself steady as he carries him over the threshold.

“Welcome home Gavvy.” He whispers, not putting Gavin down even after he kicks the door shut behind them. “Mr. Haywood.” He adds, teasing.

“Welcome home Mr. Haywood.” Gavin murmurs back, holding tighter to him and leaning in for a slow kiss. “I love you Ryan.”

“I love you too Gavin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back in business lads! Had some trouble with the cord for my laptop but I got it sorted so I'll be doing a mass upload of all the days I missed while I was waiting on that replacement.
> 
> Love y'all!


	11. Hurt - Ryan/Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hurt  
> Pairing: Ryan/Jeremy  
> Tags: Minecraft AU

Jeremy woke up in a daze. He couldn't remember where he was, or how he'd gotten there. When he tried to sit up his muscles screamed in protest and he colapsed back with a groan.

“Jeremy? Oh thank god you're awake! Geoff! Jeremy's awake!”

“Gav?” He looked to his left to see Gavin perched in a chair, his hair a mess and dark rings around his eyes. “What's going on?” His voice came out scratchy and he tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry.

“Shh... It's alright. Don't try to move too much okay? You're home now. You're going to be just fine.” Gavin took his hand in both of his own and gave him a shaky smile.

“What happened?”

“There was an accident...” Geoff entered the room slowly with Jack just behind him. “You and Ryan got caught outside the city walls after dark and... you were swarmed...” Cold dread washed over Jeremy and bile rose in his throat as bits of memory stared coming back to him. The last thing he could remember was Ryan pushing him out of the way when a Creeper exploded.

“Ryan...” He choked. “Where- where is he?” His voice grew frantic when nobody answered him. “Guys please- where's Ryan?”

“Calm down. Ryan's alive.” Jack soothed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Where is he?”

“He's with Matt.” Geoff wouldn't look him in the eye as he spoke.

“I want to see him.” Jeremy demanded, trying again to sit up. Gavin made a small worried noise and tried to ease him back. “Gavin let go!”

“It's not a good idea to see him now.” Jack's hands joined Gavin's and Jeremy relented, laying back against the pillows.

“Why not?” He panted, out of breath from even the small struggle.

“Well you shouldn't be getting up yet for one thing.” Geoff sat on the edge of his bed. “And Ryan... well... Ryan was hurt a lot worse than you...” Jeremy's heart plummeted.

“Is he going to be okay?” Geoff exchanged a look with Jack. “Geoff?”

“We don't know...” Geoff whispered.

“I want to see him. Right now.”

“He... He doesn't look good Jeremy.” Gavin's voice shook. “And he...” He bit his lip and Jack reached out to take his hand. “He might not know who you are.”

“What do you mean? Of course he'll know who I am!”

“He attacked Michael, Jeremy!” He froze at Gavin's words.

“What?”

“We pulled you two in once we got you clear. You were both pretty much unconscious, but Ryan woke up and...”

“Is Michael okay?”

“He's fine. Standing guard with Lindsay and Trevor now. But it could have been much worse.” There was fear in Gavin's eyes. _True_ fear that Jeremy hadn't seen in a long time.

“How bad is Ryan hurt?”

“He got hit with a couple arrows... That Creeper blast knocked him pretty far and...” Jack paused, looking to Geoff who sighed and continued for him.

“He lost an eye.”

“He _what_!?” Jeremy sat straight up and almost screamed from the pain that tore through him. He grit his teeth and let Gavin help him down slowly.

“You took a beating yourself Jeremy. You need to stay down.” Jack's tone was almost scolding now. Jeremy finally looked down to take stock of his own injuries. His midsection was bandaged tight- blood staining the bandages in two places- and he was having trouble moving his left arm. Nothing felt broken though, probably just dislocated.

“I still want to see him.” He insisted again. “I-I _need_ to see him... It's my fault he's hurt...”

“Jeremy...” Gavin held tighter to his hand. “It's not your fault...”

“I'll go talk to Matt and see if he's doing any better.” Jack gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder and left the room with Geoff at his side.

“What if-” Jeremy swallowed thickly. “What if he doesn't get better...? Or what if he _does_ but he hates me...?”

“He's going to be fine. And he won't hate you.” Gavin assured him gently. “He loves you.”

“Alright.” Jack poked his head back in. “Matt says he's more stable now. If you feel up to getting up we can take you to him.” Jeremy nodded and Gavin put a hand on his back to help him sit up. “Go slow.” Jack joined them and put an arm around his shoulders to keep him steady as he stood.

“How long was I out?” He asked, wincing when his feet touched the floor and the feeling started coming back into his legs.

“A couple days.” Jeremy's knees buckled and Jack and Gavin rushed to hold him up.

“A couple _days_?”

“We were afraid you wouldn't wake up...” Gavin whispered.

“Gavin hasn't left your side.” Jack smiled fondly. The two of them supported him all the way down the hall to a room where Geoff and Matt stood just outside the door.

“He's awake, but he's still kind of out of it.” Matt explained quietly. “It seems like he's gotten some of his memory back though. He apologized for hurting Michael.”

“I'll go tell him.” Gavin motioned for Geoff to take his place at Jeremy's side and hurried out of the house to find Michael.

“Go slow. And make sure not to come up on his right side so you don't surprise him.” Jeremy nodded and let Jack and Geoff help him into the room.

“Ryan?” Ryan picked his head up and turned to look at the door and Jeremy's breath caught in his throat. He looked... _awful_. Bandages covered the right side of his face and his left arm, all the way from his shoulder to his hand. His remaining, uncovered, eye looked tired and there was a dark circle under it. He gave them a tired smile.

“Jeremy... You're alive.” His voice came out raspy, almost inaudible, and Jeremy's heart twisted. Geoff helped him sit on Ryan's left side.

“Oh my god... Ryan- I-” He fought back tears as he reached for Ryan's unbandaged hand. “I'm so sorry...”

“What are you sorry for?”

“It's my fault we got stuck out there... It's my fault you're hurt...”

“Hey. Don't say that.” Ryan gave his fingers a weak squeeze. “If anything it's my fault you got hurt as bad as you did...”

“No- I-”

“Both of you stop it.” Matt huffed, sitting down next to Jeremy. “It's nobody's fault. You're both alive and you're both going to be fine. That's all that matters.”

“Will you stay here with me Jeremy?” Ryan asked quietly, his thumb tracing circles on the back of Jeremy's hand. “I missed you...”

“Of course I'll stay.” Jeremy leaned in and rested his forehead against Ryan's gently. “I missed you too...”

 


	12. Scars - Trevor/Alfredo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scars  
> Pairing: Trevor/Alfredo

Gentle hands ran over skin that would have been smooth, if it weren't for thick scars. Trevor's breath hitched in his throat and his hands shook as he traced every scar on Alfredo's back slowly. It wasn't the first time he'd seen them, far from it in fact. But it still shook him to the core to think of the pain he'd gone through. He knew some of the stories. Some were so faded that Alfredo couldn't quite remember where they'd come from, and others made him go quiet, and Trevor never pressed him for more information.

Not all were bad stories though. Trevor smiled a little to himself as he traced one in particular on Alfredo's shoulder. That one he'd gotten the first day they'd met. The first day he'd met the Crew. He'd come up on them in the middle of a job and Trevor had taken a swing at him. It was _his_ knife that had given him that scar. Of course it had been a little rocky for a while after that incident, but now they both looked back at it fondly. After all- Trevor had one to match. A bullet from Alfredo's gun had grazed him in the arm that day. Alfredo stirred a little and Trevor pulled his hands away.

“You're still awake?” Alfredo yawned, rolling over.

“Yeah. You know me.” Trevor couldn't remember the last time he'd had a full night's sleep. He looped an arm around Alfredo's waist and tugged him closer to kiss his forehead, his nose, his cheek, then his lips when he gave him a sleepy laugh. “Go on back to sleep Fredo.” He whispered, kissing another small scar on his jaw- from a fistfight he recalled- and hugging him tighter.

“You get some sleep too Treyco.” Alfredo kissed him softly. “We've got a job tomorrow.”

“Yeah... Yeah I'll try.

 


	13. Against the Wall- Geoff/Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Against the Wall  
> Pairing: Geoff/Ryan  
> Notes: Teacher AU

Ryan laughed breathlessly as Geoff pinned him against a wall at the back of the library between shelves and stacks of books, and out of sight of the students clustered together around Michael, looking through a bin of books that Geoff had put together for them for their weekend reading assignments.

“Stop it.” He grinned, pushing lightly at Geoff's arms while he peppered his neck and cheek with kisses.

“Come see me more often and I wont have to jump you at work.” The librarian teased with a lopsided smile, starting to push his hand up under Ryan's shirt.

“You're a menace.” Ryan chuckled, cupping the back of Geoff's neck and pulling him into a quick kiss. “You're still coming to dinner tonight right?”

“That cute assistant of your's gonna be there?” There was a quiet cough behind them and they pulled apart quickly, Geoff's face going red and Ryan's ears burning as they turned.

“Are you two done?” Michael smirked, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Did the kids get their books?” Ryan asked, straightening his shirt quickly.

“Yeah. And they picked one for you to read today.”

 

After all the books had been checked out and Ryan had done a quick head count he smiled down at his kids, then over at Geoff.

“Say thank you to Mr. Ramsey.” He prompted.

“Thank you Mr. Ramsey!” Geoff laughed at the chorus of little voices.

“You're welcome.” He smiled back. “Have a good weekend everyone. Y'all be good for Mr. Haywood and Mr. Jones.” When the kids had turned for the door he gave Ryan and Michael a wink.

“See you tonight.” Ryan promised, putting a hand on Michael's lower back as they left the library.

“Bye Geoff!” Michael called over his shoulder. Ryan glanced back one last time and his heart gave a funny little jump when he saw Geoff leaning against the wall, smirking with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, shout-out to Sugar, Mico, Sofie and Ren in the Discord group for the wonderful teacher AU. I can't wait to expand on this some more!


	14. Flowers- Geoff/Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flowers  
> Pairing: Geoff/Jack

At first it was just annoying, having a tattoo parlor open up right next door to his flower shop. People would loiter out front- and in the back- and Jack could never get a moment's peace with the music he could practically _feel_ shaking the wall between their two shops. But he had never been one for confrontation, so he let it be. Until the day a fight broke out next door. It dispersed quickly, before police could be called, but it was the final straw, and once it was quiet, Jack made his way over, determined to give the owner a piece of his mind.

“We're closed.” A weary voice called from one of the chairs near the back, each one surrounded by curtains to give a little privacy, when the bell over the door rang, signaling Jack's entrance.

“Are you the owner?” He called back, his voice a little sharper than he intended.

“Yeah. And I said we're closed.” The man snapped back. Jack followed the voice and yanked open the curtain to see a man laying back in the chair with one heavily inked arm draped over his eyes. “Are you fucking deaf?” He moved his arm to glare at him and Jack almost took a step back. He had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

“What the fuck happened over here today?” Stunning blue eyes aside, Jack was still pissed.

“Some jackass tried to put his hands on one of my artists. What's it to ya?”

“I own the shop next door.” The other shop owner sat up a little straigter.

“ _You're_ Pattillo?”

“Yeah?”

“You do good work.” He smiled and Jack's anger faltered a little. “My artist Steffie comes by every week for an arrangement.”

“Really?” Jack thought back and remembered the girl who always came in on Mondays with a smile on her face. He hadn't realized she worked here.

“Geoff Ramsey.” He got out of the chair and offered Jack his hand. “I'm usually better about meeting my neighbors.”

“Jack.” He answered, shaking the offered hand.

“So what really brings you in today?” Geoff asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

“Honestly? I came to chew you out.” He rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. “I've had some complaints from my customers about the noise and people smoking out front.”

“Shit. I'm sorry. Oh my god, you should have come to tell me sooner. I'll talk to everyone and have them go out back.” Geoff laughed nervously. “And I'll try to keep it down.”

“Thanks I-” Jack was cut off when his phone rang in his pocket. “Hello?” He sighed when his employee, Gavin, told him he was needed for an order. “Gotta run.” He smiled at Geoff. “Maybe I'll come by again sometime.”

“That'd be nice.” Geoff smiled back. “See ya round.”

“See ya.”

 

Geoff stopped short a few days latter when he went to open the shop, coffee in one hand, keys in the other, Michael at his side.

“Who are those for?” Michael asked around a mouthful of donut, gesturing at the flower arrangement by the door. Geoff shrugged and bent down to pick it up after handing off his coffee to the artist and turned the card over.

 

_“Geoff. Coffee?_

_-Jack”_

 

At the bottom of the note there was a phone number and Geoff smiled, looking into the flower shop to see Jack at the back counter, his attention on a customer. Michael elbowed him in the side with a grin and followed him inside, where he set the flowers at his station and pulled out his phone.

 

_To Jack: Coffee sounds great. You free tomorrow morning? -Geoff_

 


	15. Competing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Competing  
> Pairing: None really, but implied Ryan/Jeremy and Trevor/Alfredo  
> GTA AU

Ryan's fingers itched and tightened around the steering wheel as he watched Gavin step onto the runway. Jeremy sat in the seat next to him, leaning out the window a bit, throwing taunts at the pair in the next car over.

“You ready lads?” Gavin called.

“Hell yeah!” Jeremy shouted while Ryan nodded.

“Let's go!” The driver of the other car revved his engine and Ryan responded in kind, grinning over at the dark haired young man.

“Think you can cut it?” He taunted.

“Shut up and drive.” He shot back.

“Alright lads! Let's have a nice clean race, yeah? Remember- this is for pinks.” Gavin smirked from the starting line, holding his pistol over his head. “On your marks-” Engines revved. “Get set!” Adrenaline started rushing through Ryan's veins and Jeremy smiled over at him.

“You've got this.” He whispered, giving his arm a squeeze.

“Go!” Gavin fired and Ryan slammed his foot down on the gas. The air rushed out of his lungs as the car lurched forward and his back hit the seat. Jeremy had his eyes on the other car, calling out every move they made.

In the beginning, they were fairly even, but as they neared the end of the runway where Geoff had set up flares to warn them of when to stop, Ryan and Jeremy pulled ahead. As they crossed the flares another gunshot rang out and Ryan took his foot off the gas, letting himself coast before breaking, coming to a stop just before the pavement ended. Geoff was there waiting with Jack when Ryan climbed out of the car with Jeremy, both laughing as he wrapped the shorter man in his arms. Michael and Gavin pulled up and jumped out of their own car.

“Well done Ryan!” Gavin all but jumped into Ryan's arms. There was a muffled ' _Fuck!_ ' from the other car and The Fakes turned to watch the strangers slink out and over to the six of them.

“Good race.” Ryan smiled and held out a hand. The driver eyed him warily but shook his hand nonetheless, his passenger following suit.

“Nice driving.” He muttered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a slip of paper. “Here.” Ryan waved him away.

“Keep it.”

“I thought we were racing for pinks?” The passenger raised an eyebrow.

“What are your names?” Geoff asked, catching Ryan's smile.

“Trevor Collins.” The driver answered.

“Alfredo Diaz.” Offered the other.

“Well Mr. Collins, Mr. Diaz. How would the two of you like a job?”

 


	16. Seduction- Michael/Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Seduction  
> Pairing: Michael/Gavin  
> GTA AU

While Michael was no stranger to luxury- he'd been living with Geoff as a member of The Fakes for a year now- _this_ was a different story. The Burns estate was sprawling and being there among the rest of the crews that made up the family of The Roosters, all dressed to the nines, was just a touch intimidating. He tried not to let on how nervous he was, but Geoff knew- Geoff _always_ knew- and kept him close to his side for most of the evening.

“Geoffrey!” An accented voice behind them caught Michael's attention and he swallowed hard when he saw the young man rushing over. “Oh Geoffrey I'm so glad you could make it!” He laughed, throwing his arms around Geoff's neck and hugging him tight. Geoff laughed back and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Of course I came Gavvy.” He smiled, kissing him on the cheek. “You didn't really think I'd miss your birthday did you?” So _that's_ what this was.

“I knew you wouldn't miss it.” He returned the kiss on the cheek. “Oh? Who's this now?” He turned to Michael and he froze up under his gaze.

“Gav, this is Michael Jones. Michael- Gavin Free.” Geoff put a hand on Michael's lower back and eased him forward.

“It's lovely to meet you Michael.” Gavin smiled brightly, his accent stretching the vowels in his name.

“Likewise.” Michael cursed the way his voice cracked.

“Is this the one you were telling me about Geoffrey?” Gavin circled him like a cat, sharp green eyes wandering up and down his body, almost like he was appraising him, and Michael's heart raced. “The one from Jersey?”

“That's right.” Geoff leaned against the wall and sipped his diet Coke, smirking.

“You didn't tell me he was so _pretty_.” Gavin put a finger under Michael's chin and tipped his face up a little. “Were you afraid I wouldn't keep my hands off him?” Michael sputtered and Geoff laughed.

“I think Michael can handle you Gav.”

“You think?” Gavin smirked and Michael started to say something before another voice called for the Brit's attention. “Gotta run, love. I'll catch up with you later, yeah?”

“Y-Yeah.” Michael stammered.

“See ya 'round Gavvy.” Geoff grinned as Gavin hurried across the room to a woman with long blonde hair.

“Hey Geoff?” Michael couldn't take his eyes off of Gavin and Geoff hummed. “What the _fuck_ was that?”

“That's just how he gets when he meets someone he likes.” Geoff laughed.

“Tell me about him.”

“He runs tech for Burns, and he's a sniper.”

“Really?” Michael raised an eyebrow. Gavin didn't seem the type to sit still long enough to program, let alone snipe.

“The best I've ever seen. It's too bad he's Burnie's favorite, or I'd bring him into The Fakes.” Geoff sighed wistfully. “Maybe someday.”

“Are they fucking?”

“Sometimes, but it's nothing serious.” Michael jumped when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

“ _Shit_ Burns! Don't do that!” Geoff and Burnie both laughed.

“Sorry. Anyway. Yeah we mess around a little, but-” Burnie shrugged.

“He any good?” Geoff asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow, looking back over at Gavin.

“Like a dream. You'd like him. Surprised he hasn't made a move on you yet honestly. You're his type.”

“Oh is that so?”

“Stop being gross Geoffrey.” Michael snickered when Jack elbowed Geoff out of the way to give Burnie a hug. “How you been Burns?” She asked. Michael tuned the three of them out, still staring at Gavin across the room. He frowned a little when he saw Ryan approach him and reach out to touch his chest lightly. He looked concerned, but Gavin just smiled and put a hand over his. He turned and caught Michael watching them and waved him over.

“It's still weird to see you without the face paint.” He grinned at Ryan as he got closer. The Vagabond rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

“You've met Gavin I assume?”

“Geoff introduced us.” He nodded.

“I can't _believe_ he hasn't brought you over to meet me before Michael. You and I would get on like wild fire I think.”

“You two would burn this city to the ground.” Ryan quipped. Gavin shot him a wicked grin.

“Well that's half the fun now, innit?” Ryan laughed and leaned in to kiss Gavin on the cheek softly.

“I suppose it is. Happy birthday Gav.”

“Thanks Ryan.” Gavin smiled and watched him leave. “So. Michael.” Michael froze when Gavin linked an arm with his and pulled him over to a corner. “Tell me about yourself.” Behind the sweet smile, Michael could see a sharpness in Gavin's eyes that betrayed his intelligence and only hinted at what his life was really like. This was an interrogation.

“I uh.” Why was he so nervous? “I moved here from Jersey a few years ago. Did some small time stuff for a while then Geoff found me. Pulled me out of a bar fight about a year ago and took me in.” He couldn't hide his fondness as he looked at the older man across the room.

“You're sweet on him aren't you?” Gavin giggled, pinching him on the arm lightly.

“What!?” Michael sputtered and cursed his fair complexion when his face started to burn with a blush.

“Oh I'm just _teasing_ Michael. Can't say I'd blame you if you were though. Bloody handsome bloke isn't he?” Gavin leaned on a windowsill but kept his fingers laced with Michael's.

“What about you? What's your story?” Michael asked, desperate to change the subject. Gavin hummed thoughtfully.

“It's a long one, so I'll spare you all the bloody details. All it really comes down to is that I met Burnie while he was in England on business. We chatted for a while and when he saw what I could do with a gun, he flew me out here to Los Santos. The rest is history.” He smiled. The way his fingers tapped along the back of his hand sent shivers down Michael's spine, but it wasn't wholly unpleasant. Neither was the way Gavin was looking at him with something between mischief and thoughtfulness.

“What?” He could feel his cheeks burning again.

“I meant what I said earlier. You're really pretty Michael. All those freckles.” Gavin moved in closer, his breath ghosting over Michael's ear, and the hand that wasn't holding his trailing down his chest, tapping each button of his shirt as he passed it. “Wonder how many more you've got.” Michael tried to swallow down the lump in his throat but his mouth had gone dry. “Wonder how long it would take me to kiss them all.”

“You're pretty forward aren't you?” Michael whispered back, sliding a hand up Gavin's side under his jacket.

“Why waste time when I see something I like?” Michael caught him glancing down at his lips and he smirked, leaning in a bit closer.

“Won't Burns be upset?”

“Screw what Burnie says. He doesn't _own_ me.” Gavin's lips barely brushed his own. “Besides-” he laughed. “It's my birthday innit?”

“I suppose I owe you a present. Geoff didn't tell me where we were going tonight.” Michael closed the distance between them and felt Gavin smile against his lips before he kissed back. There were a few wolf-whistles from the rest of the crews and he was pretty sure he heard Burnie and Geoff shouting, but he ignored them and tugged Gavin in closer. He made a small confused noise in the back of his throat when his fingers brushed over an unexpected seam under Gavin's shirt, just at his ribs, but his brain short circuited when his back hit the wall and the Brit's tongue slipped between his lips.

“Have Geoffrey give you my number.” Gavin whispered when they parted. “We'll pull a job together sometime.”

“Yeah- yeah sounds good.” Michael gasped back breathlessly.

“See you 'round love.” Gavin waved over his shoulder, leaving Michael slumped against the wall uselessly. He caught sight of Geoff, Jack and Ryan smirking at him from across the room and he flipped them off with one hand, the other running back through his hair.

“Holy _shit_.”

 


End file.
